


A Debt Repaid

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [9]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud tries to help, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Friendship, stalking crow behaviour is addressed for about a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud arranges a meeting between Genesis and the Weaponsmith of the Healing Church.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everybody who reads and leaves comments/kudos for my little mess of an AU. I adore each and every one of you.  
> Edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr.

Cloud kept an impassive gaze on Genesis, arms crossed across his chest and head cocked slight while he waited for the hunter to process his words.

The young hunter didn’t believe him when he said that he had arranged for him to meet with the weaponsmith; not that he truly blamed the other, the smith didn’t see people often.

But he had managed to persuade the elderly man to agree to the meeting, with a little help from Yazoo of course. The smith had been eager to listen to his request when Yazoo had held his knife to the man’s eye.

Which led them to where they were now; he and Genesis standing in front of the weaponsmith’s workroom while the hunter gazed at him in confusion.

He had his Crow Mask on in case the smith needed more encouragement so Genesis couldn’t see the expression on his face. Something that was probably unnerving the hunter a bit.

He gestured to the door of the smith’s work-area once again, waiting for the hunter to open the door and step into the room. Genesis stared at him for a moment, sighing deeply before turning to the door. He straightened his spine, raising his chin in faux-confidence as he opened the door; striding in confidently.

Cloud followed the hunter into the weaponsmith’s workroom, leaning against the wall lazily as he watched Genesis speak with the elder man. The man was focused on Genesis though Cloud felt the weight of his gaze on him occasionally.

By the time the two had finished their conversation hours had passed and the sun was beginning to set in the sky, painting the world outside in red hues. The weaponsmith ushered them out, eager to be rid of them so that he could start working on the piece.

Genesis relaxed minutely after they left the room, shoulders slumping slightly and a sigh leaving his lips as they make their way out of the hunter’s building. He turned his gaze to Cloud as they moved closer to the street entrance.

“And why did he agree to make me a weapon?” He asked the crow, suspicion colouring his words.

Cloud turned his mask-covered face in his direction, staring at the hunter for a few moments before shrugging uncaringly. “I made an inquiry a few days ago,” he answered flippantly, continuing to walk through the corridor. “A bit of encouragement from a friend helped speed the process along.”

Genesis froze mid-step, staring at him incredulously. His words were strained when he spoke, “what kind of ‘encouragement’ did your friend give him?”

Cloud paused a few steps away from the hunter, considering the question. “Nothing you need to worry about,” he eventually settled on, turning away from Genesis and continuing to walk through the corridor.

Genesis remained frozen behind him for several moments, until Cloud had almost turned the corner ahead of him. He heard hurried footsteps behind him, slowing when the other reached his side.

“Why bother?” Genesis asked, keeping pace with Cloud’s even stride. “It seems like too much trouble for you.”

Cloud hummed at the hunter’s words, reaching out to grasp his arm within his grasp. He hesitated momentarily before speaking in a soft voice. “I wanted to make things a bit easier for you.”

He felt Genesis tense under his arm but the hunter didn’t try to pull away from him.

“The other hunter’s do not approve of you being among their ranks and using a blade of Cainhurst will only further alienate you.” Cloud explained softly, gazing at the hunter levelly.

Genesis focused on him with deep blue eyes, “Why would you do this for me though?”

Cloud’s grip tightened around the hunter’s arm, hidden eyes straying for Genesis’ face as he answered. “You helped me against that beast, I wanted to repay the favour.”

Genesis’ gaze narrowed at his words, voice a low dangerous hiss in his anger. “You’re only helping me because I did something any decent human should?!”

Cloud froze at the anger, while that may have been part of his reasoning it wasn’t the entirety of it.

“No,” he answered, tone coloured by bewilderment. “I was under the impression that friends help each other when they can.”

The hunter’s demeanour shifted then, features and voice softening in his response. “You believe us to be friends?”

“Unless I was mistaken.”

“No,” Genesis responded quickly, barely waiting for Cloud to finish speaking before opening his mouth. “I would like that, Cloud.”

Cloud saw the hesitant smile make its way across the hunter’s features and nodded decisively, he turned to continue his way down the corridor. Genesis matching his stride easily with his longer limbs.

“You’ll have to adapt to the blade on your own, but it shouldn’t be too difficult.” Cloud spoke, hoping to alleviate the heavy tension between them. “You have a lot of promise, just don’t let the other hunters bring you down.”

Genesis relaxed into the conversation, responding with his usual ease. “How would you know if I show promise?” A teasing smile lit his features with his next words. “Have you been watching me without my knowing?”

“Absolutely.” Cloud answered without hesitation, striding out of the large building and leaving the hunter frozen behind him.


End file.
